the sunset's effect
by LePetitPois
Summary: une plage, un coucher de soleil, une question, un paradis. *écrit suite à l'OS "il était une fois", chapitre 6 de la fic Children allergy* Pepperony


\- C'est vraiment dommage parce que Fanny paraissait si épanouie avec lui… Mais en même temps je le comprends, elle est impossible à vivre alors il…

Cela faisait une bonnes dizaine de minutes qu'il l'écoutait parler. Enfin… « Écouter » était ici un bien grand mot… Il l'entendait tergiverser sur une de ses collègues de boulot qui venait apparemment de rompre avec un gars. Comment il s'appelait déjà ? Collin ? Conor ? Aucune sorte d'idée.

Il se contentait de répondre de légers, (mais enthousiastes) « hum » et de sourire aux moments où elle relevait les yeux vers lui.

C'était moche, mais indispensable à sa survie. S'il avait en plus dû répondre à n'importe quelle question, il serait surement mort d'une hémorragie cérébrale due au stress. Il n'avait donc plus enregistré aucune information depuis le mot « mariage ». Mot que la belle avait utilisé quelques minutes plus tôt dans la conversation. En même temps, il avait une excuse pour ce coup la…

Le souffle frais du vent faisait danser le tissu léger de sa robe de même que ses cheveux qui étaient emportés en arrière dans un mouvement gracieux.

Elle était magnifique. Tout simplement divine. Il aurait voulu la voir ainsi pour toujours, pouvoir garder cette image d'elle jusqu'à ce que tout s'arrête.

Steve avait eu raison. Sympa l'idée du coucher de soleil. Cela faisait mal de l'admettre, mais malgré ses airs de puceau coincé, il avait visiblement beaucoup plus d'expérience que lui pour ce qui relevait des femmes. Lui, était évidemment le plus expert de l'équipe niveau « filles » mais les femmes avec une grand F… C'était assez nouveau pour lui.

Ce qui était également sympa, c'était d'habiter en face de l'océan. Il avait vraiment bien fait d'avoir choisi les caraïbes pour leur résidence secondaire. Ce n'était pas la ferme des Barton, mais c'était chez eux.

Pepper avait adoré le coup de la découverte à l'aveugle de la maison. La première chose qu'elle avait dite après une pluie de baisers de remerciement devait être un truc comme « fait moi l'amour » suivit d'un « maintenant ». Il ne s'en était donc pas si mal sorti. Il pourrait d'ailleurs remercier Hill, qui malgré sa très récente réembauche au sein de la plus grande organisation de défense mondiale avait pris le temps d'aménager la bâtisse avec gout. Le « il y a pas de quoi ! » qu'il avait trouvé sur frigo un peu plus tard ce soir là l'avait fait sourire. Cette femme le surprendrait toujours.

Pour en revenir au moment magique qu'il partageait avec sa petite amie sur une plage de sable blanc, ok l'idée était de Steven. Mais la robe qu'elle portait était tout droit sorti de SON esprit génial. Et une fois encore la théorie selon laquelle le travail n'est jamais mieux fait que par soi-même se révélait correcte.

Elle portait donc la robe donc une robe signée Tony Stark, ainsi que Yves Saint Laurent pour les finissions, d'un vert magnifique. Oui, parce qu'après réflexion, le vert été définitivement sa couleur.

Même sans maquillage elle rayonnait. Ses cernes bleutées se devinaient sous ses yeux, et malgré la fatigue apparente, elle souriait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

D'ailleurs, relevant la tête, il remarqua ses yeux perdus sur l'horizon, les lèvres déformées par un sourire.

Quand avait-elle arrêté de parler ? Peut-être avait-elle compris son stratagème ? il l'enlaça doucement, tentant une approche subtile.

\- Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- C'est beau.

Elle n'avait rien remarqué. Ou alors elle le lui pardonnait en échange de son comportement irréprochable de ces dernières heures. A voir.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ça, la mer, le calme… Toi aussi un peu…

\- Je suis au courant, mais merci quand même.

Elle rit légèrement en posant la tête contre les cuisses de Tony. Il caressa ses cheveux doucement en souriant à son tour. Comment pouvait-elle réellement rire à ses excès de narcissisme ?

\- Merci pour tout ça, tu t'es donné du mal pour ce week end…

\- 4 ans ça se fête non ?

Son regard s'illumina. Il s'en était souvenu… elle était complètement sous le charme. Bingo. La phase 1 de son plan était en place. Il ne restait plus qu'à se lancer. C'est là que les conseils de Bruce contre l'anxiété rentraient en jeu.

\- Chéri ? ça va ? Il y a quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

\- Comment…

\- D'abord tu ne m'as pas encore ramené dans notre chambre, et puis tu as une ride, là.

Elle pointa son front mais étant trop loin pour l'atteindre, elle se contenta se caresser sa joue en souriant. Elle le connaissait vraiment trop bien.

\- Une ride ? Alors tu me traites de vieux là ?

Elle ricana en survolant des doigts les autres traits d'expressions qui creusaient le visage de son homme. Il avait vieilli depuis leur première rencontre évidement, mais il avait gagné en charisme et le trouvait même plus attirant aujourd'hui.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit ça…

\- Tu veux que je te prouve ma forme olympique ici et maintenant ? Tu risquerais d'être…

\- Je t'aime tu sais.

Il le savait bien, et ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était en très grande partie pour ça.

\- Je sais chérie. Au fait, la maison te plait hein ?

\- La scène d'hier soir ne t'a pas mise sur la voie ?

Il sourit en se remémorant certains détails de la nuit qui avait suivie.

\- Quand tu m'as obligé à assouvir tes pulsions sur un plan de travail ? Ou quand tu m'as forcé à te suivre à l'étage ? Hum... J'avoue que ce moment m'as fait me douter de ton avis sur les lieux… On recommencera ?

Elle se mit à rire en caressant le sable chaud.

\- Tu savais que je passais toutes mes vacances ici avec mes parents quand j'étais petite ?

Oui. Friday était à remercier pour ça.

\- Chanceuse.

\- Dit celui qui a « Stark » écrit sur son acte de naissance.

C'est vrai que là, elle marquait un point. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour passer rien qu'un weekend avec son père et sa mère. Des vacances en famille, il en rêvait quand il était petit, et s'était juré de ne jamais refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'avaient faites ses parents avec ses propres enfants. Si toute fois il en avait un jour.

\- En parlant de ça…

\- Tu as su pour Judith ? Tu sais ma copine qui travaille au service communication.

Judith ? Ju… Ah oui, Judith, brune, 1m75, corps magnifique, accent australien. Elle avait d'abord travaillé comme serveuse quelques années en centre-ville avant d'être engagée à Stark Industries. Il s'en souvenait très bien maintenant.

\- Hum… vaguement…

\- Elle a accouché mardi.

\- Wow Judith à un gosse ?

Les choses avaient bien changé en 15 ans.

\- C'est son deuxième. Le petit est tout simplement adorable. On devrait leur rendre visite, d'ailleurs j'ai promis à son ainé de t'amener la prochaine fois. Il est fan de Clint, et quand je lui ai dit que tu le connaissais bien, il a littéralement sauté de joie ! Il est mignon mais qu'est-ce qu'il est mal élevé… Tu… Oh je suis sure que tu t'entendrais bien avec lui ! J'aurais même peur de te laisser tout seul avec lui pour peu qu'il te fasse faire je ne sais quelle bêtise… Enfin tu viendras hein mon cœur ?

\- Si ça te fait plaisir mais chérie j'ai un truc…

\- Il faut aussi qu'on passe voir Jane. Thor est reparti alors… Tu sais comment elle est…

\- Virginia j'ai quelque chose d'important à dire.

Elle s'arrêta immédiatement de parler. Tony ne l'appelait jamais pas son prénom, sauf pendant les sujets sérieux ou une dispute. Elle se redressa pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

« Respire profondément et tout se passera bien » qu'avait dit Banner. On voit bien qu'il n'avait jamais vécu de situations comme celle-ci.

\- Mon ange, qu'est-ce que…

\- Ne m'interromps pas, s'il te plait.

Voyant son homme détourner les yeux et employer ce ton implorant, Pepper eut soudain peur de ce qu'il allait lui dire. C'est vrai que ces derniers temps, ils n'avaient pas vécu la plus douce des périodes. Leur couple avait bien faillit en payer très lourdement les frais plusieurs fois.

Elle était prête à tout entendre, mais espérait de tout son être que l'hypothèse qu'elle avait en tête ne soit pas vraie. Dans ce cas-là, elle n'était pas sure de pouvoir lui pardonner une nouvelle fois.

\- J'y ai beaucoup réfléchi et… C'est une décision qui bouleversera beaucoup de choses et…

La jolie rousse prit la main du génie, main qu'il serra finalement un peu plus fort. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de s'ouvrir aux autres aussi facilement, et encore moins d'être nerveux comme cela. Cela n'augurait rien de très bon.

Cependant, la CEO sourit en caressant doucement la main du milliardaire, l'incitant à continuer.

\- Je sais que cette année a été compliquée, et je n'ai pas toujours, ni même jamais été là pour toi. J'ai fait des centaines d'erreurs, au moins, et j'ai aussi été très égoïste dans ma façon de t'aimer et de m'impliquer dans notre couple… Ces derniers mois ont été les plus douloureux de ma vie, et le fait que tu sois parti y a grandement participé.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux. Elle n'était pas fière de l'avoir laissé alors qu'il vivait une période très noire après Ultron. Mais elle avait eu besoin de cette coupure pour se retrouver. Les médias parlaient partout des héros qui détruisaient une nouvelles fois le monde en essayant de le sauver, mais avait-on pensé à parler des personnes, des familles qui attendaient de voir rentrer le corps sans vie de ces « héros » ? Il lui avait fallu beaucoup de temps pour comprendre qu'elle l'aimait et avait beaucoup plus besoin de lui que ce qu'elle se l'était imaginé.

\- Tony je suis déso…

\- Laisse-moi finir. Il se racla la gorge avant de poser sa paume sur leurs mains entrelacées. J'ai de la chance de t'avoir eu. Tu as changé ma vie et…

Pepper ne put retenir plus longtemps une larme qui roula sur sa joue pour venir mouiller le sable immaculé. Elle enleva aussitôt sa main de celles de son amant pour essuyer son visage. L'inventeur eut l'air complètement décontenancé. Qu'avait-il dit ? Il pensait ne pas trop mal se débrouiller pourtant…

\- Hey… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? Je suis qu'au prologue là alors si tu pleures déjà…

\- Tu as rencontré quelqu'un c'est ça ?

Elle s'était remise debout, se détournant de lui pour fixer son regard sur les vagues pour tenter de retenir les autres larmes qui commençaient à envahir ses yeux.

\- Quoi ? Pep regarde-moi.

Elle lui fit de nouveau face. Son visage s'était crispé en un air indescriptible. Il n'avait jamais vu cette expression auparavant.

\- Tu me quittes ? C'est pour ça que tu me dis toutes ces choses ?

Ok alors il s'y été peut-être moins bien pris qu'il le pensait.

\- Mais… Pepper on est sur une plage des caraïbes devant un coucher de soleil…

Elle passa une nouvelle fois les doigts sur ses yeux rouges.

\- Tony on avait dit plus de mensonges. J'ai vu qu'avec Hélène vous vous étiez rapproché ces derniers temps, je ne suis pas stupides. Elle est très jolie, intelligente et puis…

\- Pepper est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ?

La jeune femme en resta bouche bée.

\- J'avais prévu un long discours mais tu semblais pas apprécier alors…

Elle ne percuta pas plus qu'avant et resta debout devant lui sans bouger.

\- Virginia Potts, me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

Le voyant s'agenouiller et sortir quelque chose de sa veste, elle se demanda si elle n'hallucinait pas à cause de la chaleur. Mais quand il ouvrit le petit écrin bleu, elle couvrit sa bouche de stupeur. Les pierres étaient parfaitement disposées sur toute la longueur du bijou et l'un d'entre eux se démarquait par sa taille légèrement plus grande que les autres. L'argent rajoutait le coté assez simple du modèle, qui aurait fait beaucoup plus tape à l'œil aux yeux de la rousse avec de l'or. Elle était parfaite.

De son côté, Tony commençait à trouver le temps long. 4 Secondes ? C'était ce qu'avait dit Natasha sur le temps moyen de réaction positive d'une femme à une demande en mariage. Au-delà, il fallait s'inquiéter de la réponse.

\- Pep ?

Elle releva enfin ses yeux humides sur lui.

\- Tony…

Ne le faisant pas attendre plus longtemps, elle lui sauta au cou, le faisant tomber en arrière.

\- Ça veut dire oui ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, se contentant de capturer les lèvres de son homme, qui l'enlaça, un peu hésitant. Après un dernier baiser ils se redressent à contre cœur. Assise à côté de son futur mari, elle admira la bague quelques secondes de plus avant de se tourner vers la mer, serrant écrin de velours contre elle. Fermant les yeux, elle prit une grande inspiration tout en souriant.

Anthony vint enlacer le dos de la femme de sa vie, lui soufflant un baiser au passage.

\- Alors, assez romantique pour vous, mademoiselle Potts ?

\- Je m'en contenterai.

Elle sentit le génie sourire dans le creux de son cou.

\- Et je suppose que nous sommes ici pour plus que deux jours…

\- Un mariage sans lune de miel ? Inenvisageable.

\- Tony je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, la société ne va…

\- Chérie, désolé mais ce que j'ai prévu de te faire cette semaine n'est absolument pas raisonnable.

Elle rougit à sa remarque, mais son sourire s'étira un peu plus.

\- Et puis, je me suis occupé de tout alors tu peux… Te détendre.

La robe sur mesure de sa belle venait de s'échouer au sol, la laissant complètement nue devant le super héros.

La femme d'affaire souleva un sourcil avant de lui tourner le dos pour rejoindre l'eau. Il avait définitivement choisi la bonne.

\- Alors ? Tu viens ou je dois venir te chercher ?

Sortit de ses pensées, il s'empressa d'enlever son T-shirt, sans pour autant quitter Pepper des yeux.

\- J'arrive, madame Stark.


End file.
